candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 976
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 64 | previous = 975 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 977 | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 976 is the eleventh level in Soda Swamp (Episode 66) and the 207th candy order level. To pass this level, you must collect 2 striped candies and 2 colour bombs and score at least 20,000 points in 5 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *There are only 5 moves to collect 2 striped candies and 2 colour bombs. Thankfully, all required orders are already presented on the board. *The chocolate is minimal threat due to the fact that there are only 5 moves. *A sugar key spawns at every move. *The order is worth 4,000 points (4 special candies x 1,000 points per special candy = 4,000 points). Hence, an additional 16,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *Alternatively, create a vertical striped candy at the top or bottom area of the board to hit the horizontal striped candy that is between the locked candies in the sugar chests. *If you are on mobile, keep restarting the level until you get a level where one (or preferably two) of the sugar chests are the same colour as the striped candy in the middle. This will make it easier to make a match to activate it once you open the sugar chests. With booster *If you have a lollipop hammer booster, use it to the striped candy on the center. That makes you win instantly without using a single move. *Otherwise, use either lucky candy or colour bomb and combine it with the colour of the horizontal striped candy. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours will cause many moves to be spent to create special candies required. However, it is less critical due to the all the required special candies already on the board. *The order is worth 4,000 points. Hence, an additional 26,000 points for two stars and an additional 41,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *This level is almost entirely dependent on getting a good board to earn enough points for two and three stars as there are only 5 moves. *Despite the activation of the two colours by the vertical striped candy, the presence of six candy colours decreases the number of candies of any colour. Hence, insufficient number of candies may be cleared by the two colour bombs. *Even if only 2 moves are spent to meet the order, 3 moves means that only a maximum of 10,620 points can be obtained from the striped candies (3 striped candies x (3,000 points per striped candy + 540 points if the striped destroys nine candies) = 10,620 points).' Note: the amount of points earned by the striped candies during sugar crush may be higher or lower. If the striped candy causes cascades after detonation, the amount of points is increased. If the striped candy destroys a blocker or less than nine candies which is the greatest number of spaces in this board and does not cause cascades, the amount of points earned will be less than 3,540 points.' Notes Trivia *With 5 moves, this is the level with the least moves in Reality, along with Level 1055. **However, in terms of the entire game, the number of moves in this level is also tied with Level 463/Dreamworld. *This, level 1055 and Dreamworld level 463 are the only levels in the entire game to have more candy colours than moves. *This is the third Reality level and first candy order level to have variable difficulty. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Soda Swamp (Episode 66) levels Category:Levels with 5 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with colour bombs Category:Levels with striped candies Category:Levels with sugar keys Category:Levels with 1-layer chests Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Variable levels Category:Very hard levels to earn two stars Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars